Kejujuran
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Yuuichiro hanya ingin Mikaela jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. [#YuuMikaDay2018]


Apa yang telah terjadi, maka biarkanlah terjadi. Seriusan! Yuuichiro benar-benar tidak peduli dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi.

Seperti halnya yang selalu ia lihat tiap harinya. Orang itu, si ketua OSIS yang super populer, yang tiap kali lewat langsung saja ngebikin para siswa atau pun siswi lumer seketika. Yuuichiro enggak peduli, benar-benar enggak peduli sama keadaan Mikaela sang ketua OSIS itu.

Toh juga ketika berada di ruang keramat, gantian Yuuichiro-lah yang bakalan ngebikin Mikaela lumer. Kenapa bisa begitu? Memang ada kejadian apa di ruang keramat?

Ada kejadian apa hayoo?

Yang pastinya sesuatulah. Sesuatu yang benar-benar waoww! Tapi tenang! Ini bukan fiksi dengan rating tinggi. Segalanya masih aman terkendali kok.

Jadi, kita mulai saja kisah ini. Pada suatu ketika, di sebuah lorong dalam sekolah ternama, ada seorang murid tengah berjalan mengendap-endap. Suasana sekitar lorong lumayan sepi, wajarlah jika dia berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya orang lagi mau maling. Tapi murid ini enggak mau maling kok, dia hanya ingin masuk ke dalan sebuah ruangan yang ada di pinggiran lorong.

Dan begitu keadaan benar-benar mendukung, maka masuklah murid itu ke dalam ruangan yang memang tujuannya. Menutup pintu secara perlahan tanpa suara, dan membawa diri bersembunyi si kolong meja.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang menjadi incaran murid itu? Mari, saudara-saudara, kita tunggu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Kejujuran

 **Rate :** T+ menjerumus ke M

 **Genre :** Pertemanan

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya dan partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh sebentar.

 **Note :** Fanfiksi khusus harinya YuuMika yang diselenggarakan tanggal 1 Oktober. btw, ada nyambung dengan fiksi Reputasi yang tahun lalu. well, happy reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keadaan Yuuichiro yang tetiba jadi diam anteng seperti sekarang ini. Bukan masalah sih jika temannya itu diam, malah justru bagus sebab keadaankan jadi sunyi tenang. Tapi, oh ayolah, Mikaela sudah kenal betul Yuuichiro itu sosok makhluk yang seperti apa.

Ya, harusnya sih sudah kenal betul.

Maka, dengan berberat hati pun Mikaela akan memulai pembicaraan jika Yuuichiro benar-benar diam.

"Hei, Yuu…" panggil Mikaela mulai berbasa-basi.

Dan tidak ada balasan apa-apa. Yuuichiro juga sudah kenal betul kalau seperti ini, Mikaela hanya sekedar basa-basi. Nah loh?

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat, "Jangan ngambek seperti itulah, Yuu. Jelek tahu!" ucapnya yang langsung ngebikin orang yang dimaksud menoleh.

"Apa menurutmu aku ngambek?" tanya Yuuichiro dengan nada cuek, khas dia banget.

"Iya."

"Aku enggak ngambek, cuma lagi bosan aja!" balas Yuuichiro santai, "Boleh ke luar, nggak?"

"Jangan! Buat apa kamu ke luar? Lagian jam istirahat masih lama."

Memang benar, sistem sekolah ternama ini selalu memberikan jam istirahat hingga 1 jam. Lamanya jam istirahat tentu pula akan berlaku lama di jam pelajaran nanti. Ini sekolah ternama, chuy, pastinya sistem pendidikannya juga bakalan tingkat tinggi.

Yuuichiro lalu mendengus kasar, ia tatap teman masa kecilnya dengan tatapan bosan namun mengintimidasi. "Katakan, Mika!"

Mikaela kedip-kedip enggak ngerti. Jujur ia tidak suka jika Yuuichiro mulai seperti ini.

"Kamu sebenarnya mau apa aku di sini?" lanjut Yuuichiro tegas.

"A.. apa?"

"Well, aku bukan anggota OSIS, murid yang dipandang guru saja juga bukan, tapi kamu malah mengijinkan aku di sini sesuka hati.." terang Yuuichiro santai, bahkan ia dekati teman masa kecilnya itu.

Mikaela kicep, kalang kabut, enggak tahu mau bertindak apa. Agaknya sih mulai paham akan berujung ke mana perkataannya Yuuichiro.

Yuuichiro pun tanpa pake basa-basi langsung memutar kursi yang digunakan Mikaela agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jadi?" tanya Yuuichiro lagi, kali ini menggunakan penekanan.

"Tidak!" balas Mikaela tegas, "Maksudku, aku tidak menginginkan suatu hal khusus darimu. Aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku saja di sini.." sambung Mikaela kelewat cepat.

Yuuichiro yang jalan otak cukup lambat pun tidak mampu memproses kalimat sebelumnya dengan sempurna. Ia diam, tidak merespon apa pun, cuma menatap tersangka dengan tatapan datar. Walau demikian, Yuuichiro sangatlah tidak puas dengan balasan temannya itu.

"Kau hanya beralasan saja, Mika.."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku sih enggak percaya.."

"Ayolah, Yuu. Pliss…."

"Tidak mau!"

Dan kenapa Yuuichiro malah ngotot? Mikaela benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa mau Yuuichiro. Jawaban apa yang diharapkan pun juga ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Cobalah untuk jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri, Mika.." saran Yuuichiro santai.

Apa jujur? Mikaela yakin 100% bahwa dia sudah jujur terhadap diri sendiri. Dia hanya ingin Yuuichiro menemaninya, tidak kurang juga tidak kelebihan.

Malas menunggu akan balasan yang dikata palsu, Yuuichiro pun memilih untuk menjauh, mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah pintu. Si pirang yang sadar jika temannya akan pergi, langsung saja bergerak cepat menarik lengan remaja surai hitam.

"Apaan sih!?" bentak Yuuichiro.

"Jangan pergi!" ucap Mikaela seperti memohon.

"Aku mau ke toilet, goblok! Apa kamu berencana menemani?"

Mikaela enggak mikir panjang, langsung melepas genggaman tangannya. Oh, ke toilet toh? Kenapa enggak bilang daritadi? Bikin orang salah paham saja.

Dan Yuuichiro tanpa omong-omong apa lagi, langsung saja ke luar ruangan. Menutup pintu dengan cara dibanting pula.

Mikaela diam, menatap ke arah pintu penghalang ruangan dengan luar. Ia membawa diri ke arah sofa dan duduk di atasnya. Tangan kanan bergerak mengacak surainya, sedikit dicengkeram. Tangan kiri diletakkan pada senderan. Kaki satu disilangkan. Sudah bergaya keren ala-ala orang kebingungan, padahal jujur saja jika itu gaya alay punya.

Nyatanya ia bingung, sungguh bingung dengan omongan Yuuichiro. Jujur terhadap diri sendiri? Dia sudah jujur kok. Serius!

Dan sebesit itu pula Mikaela menyadari akan sesuatu. Yuuichiro bilang ingin ke toilet, kenapa musti bawa-bawa tas segala?

Remaja ini segera duduk di posisi tegak. Hendak bangkit berdiri namun diurungkan. Ditatapnya daun pintu dengan tatapan sayu. Berpikir akan sesuatu.

Mikaela tahu, jika sebenarnya Yuuichiro tidak benar-benar serius terhadap dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berganti hari demi hari, maksudnya berganti sehari saja, Yuuichiro merasakan sesuatu ada yang salah. Boleh sebelumnya Mikaela yang merasa aneh, sekarang gantian Yuuichiro yang merasakannya.

Mikaela terkesan diam, bicara seperlunya hanya terhadap seseorang yang memang sedang ada perlu. Ya, emang sih bagi Yuuichiro hal seperti itu sikap alamnya Mikaela. Tapi kenapa dirinya sekarang ikut didiamkan?

Yuuichiro memang jujur jika sehari ini dia enggak mengunjungi ruang keramat, ada sebabnya sih, dia lagi sibuk sama urusan tugas-tugas dengan teman seklub. Masa hanya karena hal seperti itu Mikaela langsung mendiaminya?

"Kamu lagi sakit gigi?" tanya Yuuichiro yang lagi ada waktu buat mengunjungi Mikaela di ruang OSIS, sebenarnya cuma ada keperluan menyerahkan proposal soal anggaran untuk festival bulan depan sih.

Mikaela tidak mengalihkan fokus dari proposal yang ia baca, "Gigiku sehat, aku rajin menyikatnya tiap malam sebelum tidur."

"Ooh… Lalu kenapa diam? Sakit hati?"

"Aku orang kuat, makanan yang aku konsumsi juga bergizi kaya akan sayuran."

Yuuichiro menatap bosan. Apa hubungannya coba hati dengan sayuran?

Mikaela enggak lama langsung saja menyimpan proposal yang ia baca tadi, "Akan didiskusikan ketika rapat nanti. Apa ada keperluan lagi?"

"Enggak ada."

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa kembali…"

Remaja surai hitam itu langsung memutar badan, tanpa bicara lagi segera ke luar dari ruangan itu.

Mikaela menatap diam. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dirasa Yuuichiro tak akan kembali, Mikaela langsung saja meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Susah juga ternyata bersikap tenang. Tapi bolehlah diakui dia senang dengan kunjungan remaja tadi.

Heh, bukannya seperti ini malah menunjukkan jika Mikaela tidak jujur terhadap diri sendiri? Tapi ia tetap harus lakukan hal seperti ini. Bukan karena Mikaela ingin membuat Yuuichiro mencari dirinya, bukan, ia hanya ingin membuat pertemanan mereka terkesan biasa, tidak ada yang memaksa apalagi dipaksa.

Dan entah kenapa kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya malah terputar kembali di benak Mikaela. Ketika Mikaela meminta sobatnya untuk memutar balikan reputasi, dan malah berujung menyatakan perasaan.

Itu pengalaman pertama untuk Mikaela, mungkin saja untuk Yuuichiro juga, tapi untuk selanjutnya malah menjadi kebiasaan bahkan candu bagi mereka. Ketika keduanya saling memandang dalam kasih, bertautan tangan, memanggil nama dengan suara parau, dan juga…. dan juga….

"Aaaakkkkhhhhh!" Mikaela malah berteriak frustasi sambil acak-acak surainya sendiri.

Kenapa malah di saat ia mencoba untuk melupakan, adegan itu selalu muncul dalam benaknya? Ia seakan merasakan jika Yuuichiro telah mengutuk dirinya, sehingga Mikaela sendiri tidak bisa melupakan segala perlakuan remaja bersurai hitam itu.

Tidak! Tidak! Mikaela harus berusaha untuk tenang. Semua akan kembali baik-baik saja, ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kembali, Mikaela meletakkan kepala di atas meja. Ekspresinya kacau, tangan kanan meremat-remat kain celananya. Bibir bawah ia gigit. Bayang-bayang seseorang tidak bisa sirna dari benaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa…" gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kedua kalinya, Yuuichiro berusaha untuk tidak merasa aneh dengan Mikaela yang tiba-tiba tidak masuk di jam pelajaran. Positifnya aja mikir mungkin saja Mikaela lagi ada yang disibukkan. Tapi untuk berikutnya perasaan aneh itu tidak bisa ditele-telekan lagi ketika dia menemukan Mikaela bukannya tidak masuk tapi ternyata malah terlambat.

Dalam kamus besar kehidupan Mikaela—yang Yuuichiro tahu saja—seumur hidup dalam bersekolah, Mikaela tidak pernah sekalipun terlambat tanpa alasan. Lalu ini? Mikaela mengatakan jika ia terlambat karena ketiduran, sungguh sangat aneh sekali itu bagi masyarakat di sekolah.

Bahkan untuk kali pertama Yuuichiro melihat jika seragam yg digunakan Mikaela berantakan. Seriusan! Mikaela itu 'kan sosok yang jaga kerapian bahkan kebersihan, mana mungkin seragam sampe berantakan gitu?

Sudah begitu ditambah pula selama di kelas ia terlihat sering melamun. Well, jujurnya sih Yuuichiro itu enggak sekelas dengan Mikaela. Dia bisa tahu, itu disebabkan oleh para murid-murid lain yang pada membicarakan keanehan di Mikaela. Bahkan murid-murid lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yuuichiro?

Sudah, cukup! Emang enggak ada yang beres dengan semua ini!

Ketika bel istirahat sore berbunyi, Yuuichiro tidak pake pikir panjang langsung menghampiri Mikaela yang baru saja akan ke luar kelas. Si pirang sedikit terkejut tapi masih bisa stay cool dengan kehadiran Yuuichiro yang tiba-tiba menariknya pergi.

Tidak ada pembicaraan antara kedua belah pihak. Yuuichiro lagi jengkel, sedangkan Mikaela berusaha tenang tapi senang. Ya, senang sebab Yuuichiro akhirnya mencari dirinya.

Ruang keramat yang alias ruang OSIS dimasuki, pintu ditutup rapat juga dikunci kalau perlu sekali saja ditahan pake lemari. Mikaela dengan kasar didorong sama pelaku. Buku yang dibawa remaja surai kuning itu terjatuh ke lantai, berserakan.

Yuuichiro seperti serigala pemangsa langsung saja mendekati Mikaela dan mendaratkan ciuman maut tepat dibibir. Spontan sang korban terkejut. Merasa jika semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan, apalagi kondisi Mikaela lagi naik-turun antara mau dan tidak.

Ciuman yang semula ganas berubah menjadi lembut. Si pirang mulai terbuai dan akhirnya membalas, mengikuti alur si surai hitam dengan penuh penghayatan. Tautan dilepas dari si pemulai. Mikaela merasa kehilangan sekarang.

Yuuichiro memandangi wajah temannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedang yang ditatap malah menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat serta nafasnya pun tersenggal-senggal.

"Katakan, Mika…." Yuuichiro memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang kamu mau?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Mikaela semakin tidak ingin memandang lawan bicaranya. Apa yang ia mau? Ya, apa? Mikaela benar-benar tidak ada ide untuk saat seperti ini, pikirannya benar-benar tidak menentu. Kecuali…..

"Yuu…" panggil Mikaela pelan. "Aku…. Aku…"

Yuuichiro sabar, setia menunggu.

"Kepanasan…, kamu belum menyalakan AC-nya, Yuu."

"Ah? Benar juga…" Remaja itu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil remote AC.

Mikaela menghela nafas, terbebas juga dia dari pegangan Yuuichiro bahkan intimidasi tatapannya. Padahal enggak, siapa bilang dia sudah bebas.

Yuuichiro langsung kembali ke posisi tadi, menghadap Mikaela dengan tatapan tajam. "Kita lanjutkan ya."

"What!?"

"Aku tidak mau semua menggantung dengan percuma."

"Tidak ada yang menggantung atau pun percuma, Yuu…"

"Mika, aku sudah katakan untuk jujur terhadap diri sendiri, bukan?"

"Aku sudah jujur kok!"

"Tidak, belum!"

Yuuichiro itu super ngeyel, seharusnya sebagai teman masa kecil, Mikaela sadar akan hal itu. Tidak, Mikaela sebenarnya sudah sadar, hanya lagi mengelak dengan tenaga saja.

"Ayolah, Yuu, pliss…. Jangan buat semuanya bertambah membingungkan." Mikaela meminta hampir seperti memohon. Ia tundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan mukanya yang masih merah karena hasrat yang entah kenapa membelunjak.

Wait, what? Hasrat?

Yuuichiro meraih kedua lengan Mikaela, merematnya pelan. Ia bungkukkan badan, menyamakan kedua mata masing-masing agar bisa saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku?"

Dan Mikaela langsung melebarkan mata. Pertanyaan Yuuichiro benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Kenapa Yuuichiro bisa dengan entengnya bertanya demikian?

"Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu, Mika. Kau aneh hari ini."

Mikaela menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda jika semua itu bukan keinginan dia. Mikaela hanya ingin melupakan semua, hanya ingin mencoba untuk menjadi siswa pada umumnya, hanya ingin semua berjalan normal seperti dahulu. Mikaela juga tak ingin jika dirinya dianggap aneh, apalagi aneh karena….

"Aku aneh karenamu, Yuu…" ucap Mikaela pelan, sangat pelan hampir seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

Tapi sayang kuping Yuuichiro tajam, ia dengar gumaman Mikaela. Ia tidak membalas, tidak pula tersenyum tulus, Yuuichiro hanya terus memandang dan memandang tanpa sekali pun mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Merasa itu tadi ucapan konyol, Mikaela jadi malu sendiri. Ia tutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan muka yang kelewatan warna merah.

"Ayolah, Yuu…. Jangan hanya diam saja." Mikaela malah merasa tidak nyaman dengan ketenangan ini.

"Tidak. Itu yang tadi…." Yuuichiro buka suara, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, memandang ke arah lain sambil menerawang. "Maaf, yang tadi itu maksudnya apa ya?"

Mikaela entah kenapa ingin gelindingan di lantai lantaran gemas dengan ketidak pekaan Yuuichiro.

"Sudah, lupakan saja…." Mikaela menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku musti melupakan?" Yuuichiro kembali menarik tangan Mikaela, membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Kenapa tidak kamu ulang saja perkataanmu? Perjelas sekalian."

"Itu memalukan!"

"Tidak ada yang memalukan di dirimu, Mika."

"Berhentilah menggodaku…."

"Jujurlah terhadap dirimu sendiri."

"Berhentilah juga mengatakan itu…."

Yuuichiro tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa senang saja melihat tingkah Mikaela yang semakin malu akan pikirannya sendiri, walau Yuuichiro tidak begitu paham dengan pikiran temannya itu.

Remaja itu menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu remaja di hadapannya dan mengangkatnya supaya kembali mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Mikaela masih saja berwarna merah, manik biru langit itu jelalatan ke sana ke mari, tidak mau menatap lurus lawan bicara. Yuuichiro suka dengan itu, ekspresi langka dari seorang ketua OSIS yang super populer, yang hanya bisa Yuuichiro saksikan sendiri.

"Katakan, Mika…" suruh Yuuichiro, "Apa yang kamu mau."

"Jangan, Yuu. Ini…. Ini memalukan…" balas Mikaela dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku sudah bilang jika tidak ada yang memalukan di dirimu, 'kan? Katakan saja, dan aku akan senang dengan kejujuranmu itu."

Mikaela kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sana ke mari. Lagi-lagi, Yuuichiro membuat dirinya lumer dan tak bisa menolak. Apa yang ada di otaknya seakan membelunjak ingin meledak. Jika terus menerus ditampung malah membuat kepalanya pusing, tapi Mikaela sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya, karena itu ….memalukan.

"Aku…." Mikaela membuka suara pelan, "Aku menyukaimu, Yuu."

Yuuichiro tersenyum tipis, "Begitu juga denganku."

"Kamu tidak pernah serius, Yuu. Perlakuanmu selama ini hanya untuk pemuas saja." Manik Mikaela entah kenapa mulai berair. "Aku seperti terlalu banyak berharap terhadapmu."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

Mikaela menundukkan kepala, nyatanya dia terlalu bodoh jika berpikir kalau Yuuichiro tidak serius terhadap dirinya.

"Aku ingin kamu terus berada di sampingku, Yuu. Jangan pergi, dan jangan tinggalkan aku." Mikaela akhirnya mengakui apa yang ia inginkan.

Yuuichiro melebarkan mata, enggak terkejut sih sebenarnya, cuma tidak percaya saja jika Mikaela akhirnya mau jujur. Ia kemudian menghela nafas.

"Mika..." panggil Yuuichiro, "Apa kamu pikir perlakuan seperti itu cuma untuk pemuas saja?"

Mikaela menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagiku sih enggak. Menurutku itu adalah bukti akan perasaanku. Kalau memang untuk pemuas, harusnya aku bisa dong pergi nyari yang lain biar aku puas berkali-kali lipat."

"Tidak, jangan!"

"Makanya, masih berpikir jika aku enggak serius? Lagian serius atau enggak aku aja tak tahu."

Hening sebentar. Hingga akhirnya Mikaela malah tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapan Yuuichiro barusan.

"Dasar, kamu dari dulu terus saja bodoh."

"Bodoh, bodoh begini juga kamu suka."

Mikaela enggak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum menatap remaja di hadapannya. Memang benar jika dirinya harus jujur dan mengutarakan apa yang ia mau, dan berhentilah untuk berpikir salah akan perasaan Yuuichiro. Mikaela seharusnya lebih percaya lagi dan tidak meragukan.

Kembali, mereka berdua saling berciuman karena tidak mau lama-lama saling pandang. Mungkin keduanya juga tidak bisa menahan hasrat saling menyukai mereka. Apa? Hasrat saling menyukai itu apa ya?

Dan tidak hanya diciuman. Mereka melakukannya hingga lanjut. Yuuichiro mengangkat tubuh Mikaela dan menidurkannya di atas meja tanpa sekalipun melepas ciuman mereka. Melucuti apa yang digunakan perlahan.

Saling bertatapan dalam kasih, mereka berdua merekahkan senyum kecil. Perlakuan seperti ini adalah bukti akan perasaan masing-masing, bukan sebagai pemuas.

"Bersuaralah yang indah, malaikatku…" ucap Yuuichiro tepat di telinga Mikaela.

Mikaela tak membalas, ia lingkarkan saja lengannya di leher Yuuichiro.

Dan setelahnya…. Berlanjut sudah aktifitas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang murid berlari dengan terburu-buru. Ia menuju kelas dan mendapati beberapa murid lain ada di sana.

Salah satu ada yang menyadari kehadiran murid tersebut, ia menghampiri dengan muka penuh harap, "Bagaimana? Apa kamu melihatnya?"

"Ya! Dan itu benar-benar fantastic!" ucapnya sambil berteriak kesetanan, tak lupa pula ada tisu yang mengganjal lubang hidung ya.

"Ah, sial! Curang! Harusnya kamu rekam sekalian biar kita-kita bisa lihat!"

"Perjuangan untukku bisa menyelundup ke sana, enak saja kalian tinggal menunggu videonya!"

"Kalau begitu, besok kita pasang saja kamera tersembunyi di beberapa sudut."

"Ide bagus, walau aku ingin nontonnya secara live sih."

Dan sepertinya, beberapa murid itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Yuu…" panggil Mikaela pelan.

"Hmm?" Yang dipanggil tidak mengalihkan fokus dari tugas di hadapannya.

"Apa menurutmu kita bakalan diawasi?"

"Malah bagus, 'kan? Sekalian saja mereka bikin video kita, biarkan dunia pula tahu akan hubungan kita."

"…..bukan itu yang aku mau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** ...akankah berlanjut lagi tahun depan?

terima kasih ya sudah membaca. see yaa~


End file.
